Fanfiction YunJae – Sassy Boy Jae Joong
by HYunJaeCassie76
Summary: Kim Jae Joong adalah seorang siswa yang sangat nakal. Tingkat kenakalannya bahkan sudah tak bisa di tangani oleh siapapun termasuk ayahnya sendiri. Sampai suatu kesempatan tanpa sepengetahuannya, ia malah menjahili tunangannya sendiri Jung Yunho. Ia selalu mengaku pada Yunho bahwa ia adalah anak yang baik dan sangat menurut pada siapapun. Tapi yang Yunho dapati tidak seperti itu.


**Author : Himeka a.k.a HYunJae.****  
****Title : Sassy Boy Jae Joong**

**~000ooo000~******

Seorang namja cantik tampak berlari dengan semangat yang sangat menggebu, sesekali senyumnya menghiasi bibir poutnya.  
" Sassy Boy here….. " Teriaknya dengan semangat.  
Lagi-lagi perkataan teman-temannya terus mengiang di kepalanya.  
**" Kalau kau berani, coba kau beri pelajaran padanya "** Tantang beberapa murid kelas XI kepada Jae Joong.  
" Mereka pikir aku tak bisa menjahilinya, meskipun dia putra dari donatur utama sekolah ini bahkan pemilik sekolah ini sekalipun aku sama sekali tak takut. Siapapun orangnya pasti akan ku hajar. Jangan sebut aku Kim Jae Joong kalau aku tak berani padanya! hahaha …. " Tertawa nyaringnya membahana dengan sempurna di sana. Bahkan wajahnya semakin terlihat bersemangat saat memikirkan semuanya. Membayangkannya saja sudah berhasil mengumpulkan semua staminanya.  
" Gara-gara dia, kami di beri tugas yang berlebihan, sialan mentang-mentang dia yang berkuasa atas sekolah ini jadi dia bisa melakukan apapun sesuai keinginannya, jangan panggil aku Jae Joong kalau aku tak bisa membuatnya kapok dan akan ku pastikan bahwa ia takkan pernah menginjakkan kakinya di kelas kami. Apa ia tak pernah tau, karna ulahnya waktu kami banyak tersita... owh~ menyebalkan sekali orang itu aish! " Omel Jae Joong tanpa henti. Dia masih terus berlari  
" Haish …. sekolah ini besar sekali, cuma buat ke tempat rapat para dewan guru saja lamanya minta ampun, fiuh aku bahkan sudah menuruni tangga sebanyak 6 kali. Harusnya lewat lift, tapi kalau lewat situ pasti aku akan ketahuan oleh Appa, mata-mata Appa terlalu banyak. Kadang aku berpikir seharusnya aku tak bersekolah di sini **Cassiopeia School**, Sekolah ini terlalu berlebihan. Ya meskipun menurutku sekolah ini adalah sekolah yang terbaik dan terbesar di Seoul, tapi terkadang bagiku sekolah ini masih kurang oke. Tapi kalau memang sekolah ini masih kurang bagus, kira-kira di mana ya letak sisi kekurangannya?. Cassiopeia School terdapat setiap jenjang pendidikan, mulai dari tingkat kanak-kanak hingga perguruan tinggi ada di sini, semua fasilitas tersedia lengkap, sekolah ini juga tak pernah memilih. Semua orang berhak untuk bersekolah di sini, tak mengenal siapa dirinya, entah dia anak president, seorang pangeran, anak pejabat, anak petani, anak pelayan, anak nelayan dan lain-lainnya. Sekolah ini menerima semuanya tanpa memandang status. Hmmm tentu saja semua orang mengenal Cassiopeia School karna pemilik sekolah ini adalah orang terkaya di daratan Asia bahkan terkenal hingga daratan Eropa, Amerika dan lainnya.  
Bayangkan saja Cassiopeia Hospital, Cassiopeia Shopping Center, Cassiopeia Airport, Cassiopeia Musseum, Cassiopeia … pokoknya yang berhubungan dengan Cassiopeia masih satu cabang. Ku akui aku tertarik dengan ini, tapi sialnya kenapa sekolah ini harus menjadi bagian dari Cassiopeia? " Celetuk Jae Joong tanpa jeda. Ia jadi berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.  
" Hhh …." Jae Joong menarik nafas panjang.  
" Akhirnya sampai juga, kebetulan mereka baru saja selesai rapat, mungkin saja Appa ada di sana, Bingo! Tepat sekali dugaanku, Appa memang ada di sana, tepat berdiri berdampingan dengan putra tunggal Mr. Jung, pemilik bahkan president director Cassiopeia! " Gumam Jae Joong tersenyum penuh kemenangan.  
" Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat! " Teriak Jae Joong kemudian berlari sekencang-kencangnya  
Dan….  
" …. kena kau! hahaha " Teriak Jae Joong dengan girangnya. Sebuah tonjokkan melayang dengan sempurna mengenai kepala seseorang yang tak lain adalah putra tunggal Mr. Jung. Sembari tertawa ia terus berlari menjauhi rombongan guru-guru yang pada akhirnya langsung memohon agar dapat memaafkan tindakan Jae Joong.

**~000ooo000~  
****  
**" Siapa dia? Berani sekali, seharusnya murid seperti dia di berhentikan saja dari sekolah ini. Dia sama sekali tak pantas bersekolah di sini! " Protes putra Mr. Jung dengan wajah yang memerah. Ia mengelusi kepalanya yang cukup memanas akibat pukulan Jae Joong tadi. Serius, itu sangat sakit.  
" Maaf Tuan Jung Yunho! " Para guru segera membungkukkan kepalanya memohon agar bisa memaafkan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.  
Mereka sama sekali tak menduga kalau Jae Joong akan melakukan tindakkan memalukan seperti ini.  
Yunho masih tampak kesal  
" Siapa dia? aku ingin dia di keluarkan dari sekolah ini! " Ucap Yunho masih dengan emosi yang tertahan.  
" Sekali lagi mianhae, maafkan tindakan putraku! " Ucap Mr. Kim sambil memohon pada Yunho.  
Yunho mengerutkan keningnya sesaat sambil menatap penuh keraguan pada kepala sekolah tersebut.  
" Aboji …. " Gumam Yunho masih tak percaya. Ia memanangi calon mertuanya itu dengan tatapan bingung. Selanjutnya pria tampan itu yang jadi membungkukkan tubuhnya menuturkan rasa hormat.  
Mr Kim memerintahkan agar seluruh dewan guru boleh meninggalkan mereka berdua saja.  
" Dia ….? " Tanya Yunho seperti menyelidik.  
" Dia Jaejoongie ….! " Jawaban singkat itu sukses mengejutkan Yunho.  
" Mwo? Aboji …. " Bisik Yunho tak yakin. Ia semakin lekat menatapa Mr. Kim.  
" Ne, itu Jaejoongie dia semakin nakal sekarang, tapi …."  
" Hahaha …. " akhirnya tertawa kecilpun tersemat di bibirnya. Mengingat tingkah Jae Joong membuat pria tampan itu menggelengkan kepalanya.  
Jadi seseorang yang sudah memukulnya adalah tunangannya sendiri?... Ck... ini benar-benar sesuatu yang sangat dan sangat penting untuk di perhitungkan.  
Kim Jae Joong ternyata kau pria yang nakal eoh?...  
" Yunnie, kau tak marah, kan? Aboji benar-benar tak enak hati. "  
" Aniya Aboji aku tak marah, aku hanya sedikit merasa heran dengan tingkah Jaejoongie…. "  
" Ne, dia makin nakal saja, tapi itu bukan murni kesalahannya, pasti dia mengadakan taruhan dengan teman sekelasnya lagi…."

**TBC….**

Ok ini masih prolog… ^^  
Selanjutnya terserah readers saja ^^


End file.
